Distributed communication networks include a wide range of systems, from private intranets to the unsecured Internet. In any communication network, electronic content flows from one point in the network to another. Electronic content, in this context, may include electronic documents, executable files, data files, etc. In some communication networks, access to the electronic content may be restricted and/or limited to particular users and/or clients. Several methods exist to verify the identity of a user attempting to gain access to electronic content, such as username and password combinations, public/private key combinations, and/or biometrics. In some networks, a central server may employ such methods before distributing electronic content to a requesting user and/or client.
Software exchange between service providers and clients may be improved by certifying the content and security of the data exchanged. Some systems for certification are difficult to implement for a variety of reasons. For example, it may be difficult to protecting scanning and reporting agents within an operating system. As another example, the size of a client system may require too much time to complete a scan and/or transmit a report due to size. As another example, some systems may not be able to provide a secure connection between a biometric sensor and the reporting agent. Improved certification methods and systems may improve security, speed, and/or efficiency of software exchange between service providers and clients.